Muñecas
by Vin Wolfblack
Summary: Mentes enfermas hay en todos lados y ni siquiera la Tierra Media puede salvarse de ellas cuando la vulnerabilidad de los más indefensos es pan de cada día.


**Descargo** **:** Como siempre nada me pertenece todo lo que ustedes ven y sientan que lo conocen es que de hecho sí lo conocen, es del maestro Tolkien. Todo lo otro es mío. Sólo mío. Mi precioso~~

 **Resumen:** Mentes enfermas hay en todos lados y ni siquiera la Tierra Media puede salvarse de ellas cuando la vulnerabilidad de los más indefensos es pan de cada día.

 _Este fic participa en el Reto 9# Cuentos para los que duermen con un ojo abierto, reto del mes de mayo del infame foro "El Poney Pisador"_

* * *

 _._

 **Muñecas**

 **.**

Discretamente oculta entre una mesa y el hogar, tapada con una ajada capa de cuero afloja su cabeza sobre sus rodillas, dejándose llevar por el rumor de los borrachos y los comerciantes. Olor a vino y madera cálida. Una cama es demasiado cara, pero los dueños de la taberna la dejan descansar al lado del hogar y ella disfruta de esos momentos de calidez y relativa calma antes de volver al camino.

Y su oído de pronto alcanza una conversación. Susurros nerviosos de un par de _hobbits_ más allá con otro par de humanos.

— Escandaloso...

—Sólo rumores...

—Historias de terror…

—No lo sé, no lo sé… ya se han perdido tres niñas humanas.

—Fugadas, se han fugado — replica una voz con la certeza obligada de alguien que quiere creer que es así.

—Río arriba. —Es una voz más grave y espesa—. Hay una casa de piedra y una chimenea que vive todas las noches, a su lado un sauce oscuro de porte tenebroso, y en su puerta cuelga una muñeca que habla y llora.

—Rumores. Sólo rumores —repitió la misma voz, chillona y nerviosa.

—Nadie sabe quién vive allí. Un alma oscura, un humano loco.

—Un secuaz de la pasada guerra, un humano que experimenta.

—Silencio. —Otra voz gruñe—. Nada de eso es verdad. Nada de eso. Dejad el tema.

Y el silencio se instaura, y el frío traspasa las maderas del suelo. Se arropa más, con el corazón acelerado y las manos sudorosas. Gira el rostro hacía la ventana salpicada de agua y la figura que paso por fuera de blanco y negro le entume el alma.

.

Había sido una tarde lluviosa, el lodo salpicaba sobre las ruedas del carromato y el resoplo de los caballos cansados era lo único que se elevaba sobre el sombrío camino. El Bosque de Chet viejo y oscuro es su resguardo.

Quedaban por lo menos unos dos millas para llegar al próximo pueblo y para su asombro, su jefe, un hombre enorme, de ojos porcinos y peor olor no estaba arreando los caballos con maldad para apurar el paso. De hecho, parecía tener todo el tiempo del mundo.

Se cubrió aún más si eso era posible con su roñosa capa y se obligó a dejar de temblar. Clavó la vista en los oscuros árboles que se inclinaban sobre el camino. Allá en su estela, el bosque se tragaba poco a poco los últimos rayos del sol.

Había sido sacada de la cama a principio de semana, su padre no la había mirado mientras le lanzaba sus botas de cerdo y una capa apolillada. «Te esperan», había sido lo único que le había dicho. Y mientras salía del hogar su único pensamiento es que bien podría ganar un par de monedas y estar lejos de la mirada odiosa y oscura de un padre que no la quiere, por lo menos por un par de días.

No era bonita, no era ni siquiera simpática o inocente. Era delgada y musculosa, por el constante manejo de fardos que llevaba de un pueblo a otro. Mano de obra barata, ya que por ser mujer le pagaban ni siquiera la mitad de lo que le pagaban a un niño. Pero algo debía hacer por lo menos para vivir.

El graznido de un cuervo le puso los pelos de punta. El ave oscura la miraba desde un árbol, sus ojos negros en ese emplumado cuerpo encorvado parecía un demonio.

—¿Has escuchado los rumores? —grita su jefe desde el frente. Y ella se inclina un poco.

—¿Qúe rumores? —pregunta, más que nada porque su jefe gustaba de ser atendido si no quería recibir algún golpe con la varilla.

—La de las muñecas que cuelgan junto al río. —Ella no responde—. Del hombre de ojos negros y muñecas blancas, que cuelgan de sus paredes.

—Rumores…

El sujeto no responde y ella se vuelve acomodar. Siempre hay rumores luego de la guerra. De sombras perdidas que vagan buscando víctimas. De animales enormes y extraños, de demonios de la tierra. De humanos enloquecidos que buscan víctimas en medio de la noche poseídos por una oscuridad que había sido vencida… o eso dicen por lo menos.

La luna ya sale por las esquinas del horizonte, apenas una uña blanca en un cielo nuboso. Se estira para prender la farola cuando una voz aguda se alza por el bosque.

—¿Qué es eso? —pregunta con el corazón dando botes en su pecho.

—Nada —replica el hombre—, y no enciendas la luz.

¿Ladrones? ¿Asesinos? ¿Violadores? Se esconde aún más adentro. De pronto, el carro se detiene, los caballos se silencian. Su jefe gruñe y se acomoda, el carro pega un salto cuando el sujeto baja su humanidad de un salto. No habla no dice nada, ni jadea ni resuella. Se aleja y ella es incapaz de moverse porque sus miembros no le hacen caso. Puede sentir el peso de su corazón latiendo errático en sus oídos.

Se le atora el aire en el pecho. Un frío pegajoso se le impregna en sus miembros. ¿Ladrones? Lo escucha alejarse, alejarse y no se mueve. Muerta de miedo. Agranda los ojos para ver cualquier sombra que se acerca, sus sentidos dispuestos a cualquier ruido extraño. Correr para salvarse.

El graznido del cuervo es tan impredecible como cercano, se le eriza la piel de pánico y su cuerpo reacciona saltando fuera del carromato, enredándose con su capa, cayendo sobre el frío barro. El ave, como una estatua de mármol negro, agita las alas nerviosamente, destellos blancos en sus alas, la agita y se mueve como si la estuviera espantando.

Observa de un lado a otro y no ve nada. Se levanta nerviosa buscando con la mirada algún movimiento entre las sombras. El cuervo no deja de graznar y sus ojos se mueven de un lado a otro. Salta hacía el carromato y con manos nerviosas frente el farol. La luz baña el suelo fangoso, el trigo oscurecido, la madera del carro. Levanta la mano, se gira y la figura de negro y blanco se erige detrás de ella. Con ojos de cuervo y sonrisa de plata.

—Muñeca…

.

Se dice de un humano que experimenta. Que desgarra. Que extirpa. Que escoge o compra y convierte en muñecas aquellas almas simples que caen en sus manos.

De un humano que vendió su alma por pócimas curativas, por instrumentos de sanador y herramientas avanzadas. Que vio una manera de jugar a ser amo sobre otros, como otros tantos habían decidido ver las sombras sobre la tierra.

Una casa en medio de la nada, junto a un árbol de extrañas formas. Y una muñeca de brazos y piernas de madera, con voz de niña, gritos de mujer y lamentos de un alma atormentada.

Y una figura de blanco y negro que juega con los cuerpos que caen en sus manos, y los cuelga en su casa sobre entarimados de madera como trofeos vivientes. Ojos brillantes, pechos llenos de vida, pero sin piernas ni brazos colgando como simples muñecas, donde nadie los escucha, donde nadie los libera.

.

* * *

.

 _Siete veces… lo escribí SIETE veces…_ _P_ _as_ _é_ _por cuatro versiones con elfos, y las otras con humanos. Hasta Thranduil anduvo dando ju_ _e_ _go, pero no pude…_ _L_ _legu_ _é_ _a_ _un_ _punto en que estaba escribiendo una mala imitación de_ gore _del cine Z… malo, malísimo._ _É_ _ste fue el que más me gust_ _ó_ _…_ _E_ _l fic se inspiró en uno de los_ creppypasta _más horrible que he leído, el_ creppypasta _que me dej_ _ó_ _tan mal después de leerlo que_ _a_ _ú_ _n_ _al día de hoy_ , _cuando lo leo nunca mejor dicho mi nombre_ , _Vindictia_ , _es para grabarlo a fuego en mi frente. El_ creppypasta _es_ _«_ _Lolita Slave Toy_ _»_ , _no lo recomiendo_ _. D_ _eja_ _r_ _vuestras mentes libres de esto sería lo mejor._

 _Y eso… realmente no sé si logr_ _é_ _algo con esto._

 **EDITADO:** Octubre 2016. Luego de millones de años luz, tomo el beteo que realizo para mi Erinia y lo arregle (espero que no se me pasara nada). Muchas gracias Erin por tu ayuda. Que sepas que escribi la segunda parte y seguire esforzandome por mejorar.


End file.
